Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough
by Netrixie
Summary: There's a lot to be said for the way a Malfoy can eat ice cream.... DMHP, drarry, Severitus. R. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Not J.K.

**Beta: **un'beta'd by me

**Authors Note/ Warning's: **Contains silliness, sexual actions between two consenting adults (hey- they're both 18), **SLASH**, and fainting fan-girls (yup- I'm talking to you… XD). Also- disregard books Five, Six, and Seven while reading this FanFiction- make like they never existed and you'll be on the right track. **Severitus, DRARRY, DMHP- get it? **I swear that the important-to-the-plot-nonsense will be taken care of within the first half, and the rest will be dedicated to DRARRY goodness. Promise!

**Summary: **There's a lot to be said for the way a Malfoy can eat ice cream…

**Rating: M**

**Title: **Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he finally finished unpacking his clothes. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he dragged a hand down his face, then flopped back onto the red and gold coverlet with a muffled _"Oomph."_

It was wonderful to be back at Hogwarts, and he felt the tension flow from his muscles as he finally relaxed. The Dursley's had been unusually severe this past summer, and- even though he was seventeen and legally a Wizarding adult- they had still kept him on short rations and locked in his room.

Harry had been pathetically grateful when the Order had come to get him, even knowing that they were merely taking him from the Hell that was his Uncle's house to the Hell of a Battlefield. Still, he had latched onto Tonk's as soon as she had shown up, and declared himself ready to leave, having set Hedwig free as soon as he had gotten the letter warning about the Order's imminent arrival.

She had smiled and ruffled his hair, shot the Dursley's a menacing glare as she felt his bones jab into her. Aparrating to Number 12 Grimmauld Place had taken but a second, and Harry had spun around and latched himself onto his Godfather. Sirius had hugged him just as hard, eyes burning with rage as he felt the bones sticking out of his Godson. But Harry never let either Tonks or Sirius ask questions about his summer- whenever they had tried, he had always abruptly changed the subject.

The tension in the house had only escalated in the weeks to follow, and Harry found himself surprised to see a trio of Malfoy's sitting in his Godfather's sitting room. From what Harry could gather, they had all been spies for the Order, and had been found out. Fleeing to the only sanctuary they knew, they had asked for- and received- protection from the Order and a place to stay.

Harry had managed to have a few polite conversations with Draco by the time the Final Battle took place, and had grown to consider him - if not a friend- at least an ally. Other than those few chats they had had little to say to each other, Draco preferring to remain with his family at all times, if possible. Harry had understood- it was difficult for the young man to be around so many people he had ridiculed for so long and face them as his rescuers. So Harry never really pressed him to talk- he understood the blonde too much.

And he never really wanted to consider too deeply the warmth that stirred low in his belly whenever he was within five feet of Draco.

The Final Battle took place on July nineteenth, and Harry still remembered clearly every sound, sight and smell that he had encountered on that day, though he tried not to. About three hours into the battle he had encountered Voldemort, and had aimed the Killing Curse at his back with the wild hope that it would work.

And it had. Voldemort had dropped down, limp, and as Harry stared in astonishment at the dead body before him, Death Eaters started grabbing their arms and swearing, making themselves easy targets for the astounded Order members and Harry Potter Loyalists who they had been fighting.

The Mark had faded to a pale pink color- much the same as scar tissue- and lost all magical potency as the sustainer of it's power died. Rounding up the Death Eaters had been easy after that, and Harry was hailed as a 'Hero' by the entire Wizarding World for the rest of the summer.

Hence, the second reason he was so grateful to be back in school. No one would dare defy Dumbledore just to get a piece of the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Saved-The-World.

Harry jerked upright as the dorm room door slammed open, and slouched against his pillows as Ron slumped in. The red- head smiled briefly at Harry as he disrobed, a sloppy smile on his face.

"You really missed out, Harry," the other boy said, tugging at his tie. "It was a real Feast- even Snape seemed to be enjoying himself." As Ron spoke the other three boys entered the room and shut the door.

"Yeah, mate," Seamus agreed, "You should have seen the Firstie's faces as they realized you were still in school." The boys laughed as one, and even Harry chuckled as he envisioned the expressions. No one had expected him to go back to school- and Dumbledore had been surprised when Harry had asked it he was allowed to return- fearful of the commotion it might cause. He'd (obviously) been allowed to come back, with Dumbledore's firm assurance that he would do his utmost to let Harry have a peaceful final year.

Dean joined in with "Yeah- though they seemed more surprised that you weren't at the Feast, boy." Harry shook his head at Dean's mock- motherly tone, and shrugged innocently.

"I was _tired,_" he complained teasingly, and started changing for bed as he went on, "you guys don't know how difficult it is to be this famous."

Neville unrolled a piece of parchment with a _snap_, and made a huge presentation of taking down Harry's words, Rita Skeeter style.

"_Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Saved-Us-All, complains that being a Hero is a tiresome duty that saps his strength and-_HEY!" Neville shouted indignantly as Harry's pillow connected with his head, and shot his roommates threatening glares as they hooted with laughter. Holding the paper against his chest protectively, he pointed a tremulous finger at Harry and let him have it.

"THAT WAS MY ONE SHOT AT FAME AND YOU RUINED IT, POTTER!!!" Harry cracked up as he listened to Neville's high-pitched, nasal impersonation of the nosy reporter. The other boys threw in taunts as they all joined in on the fun and tried to steal the blank piece of paper from the ranting boy.

Eventually, though, they calmed down and settled into their beds, the random soft conversation the only sound that punctured the darkness.

Harry stared at the ceiling, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Hey, guys?" he called out quietly, and waited until he had gotten an answer from all of his friends before going on.

"I'm glad to be back." However corny it might sound, Harry meant it, and as he listened to the other boys return the sentiment, he found that he was indeed very happy to be back. _Something's back to normal, at least, _he thought, and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

Harry groaned as his sore muscles protested the weight of his bag. It was dinner, but he felt as tired as if it was midnight. _God, I hate the Dursley's right now, _he thought as he plopped his body onto the bench at Gryffindor Table. Hermione sat on his left and Ron sat across from him, and the three of them immediately dug into their food.

After they had filled their stomachs, Harry let his head flop down onto the table. Hermione and Ron shared a look as they worried over their friend, but chose to keep silent when Harry didn't offer anything.

A few minutes later Harry raised his head high enough to bang it against the table, but then he pulled himself back together and sat upright. Glaring at the Staff table, he said to his friends, "You'd think they'd go easy on the Saviour of the Wizarding World!"

Hermione coughed into her hand, and Harry turned on her with a frown.

"What, Hermione? You saw how had they were on me today. Snape took points off of me for sneezing, McGonagall because I smiled, and Sprout because I asked to use the bathroom! Why is everyone out to get me?" Harry sulked a little in his seat as Hermione shrugged her confusion.

Ron picked up a piece of pork and shoved it into his mouth saying, "Who knows why teachers do what they do, Harry? Besides, Snape and Sprout are weirdo's to begin with." Harry watched, disgusted, as bits of meat flew out of his friends mouth.

"God, Ron," Hermione snapped, "Chew with your mouth closed, and for God's sake, don't talk with your mouth full!" Her scandalized reprimand made Harry smile, and he looked away from his bickering friends to scan the Hall.

Dumbledore nodded to him from the Staff table, and Harry nodded back, discreetly giving the same recognition to Snape, and as his eyes continued to wander the Hall, they came to rest on the Slytherin table. It was not as full as it once was- fifteen students had either been charged with being a Death Eater or had been pulled from the school by their parents.

_Speaking of parents, I wonder how the Malfoy's are doing? _As his eyes searched out Draco, his thoughts centered on the Malfoy Family. They had been cleared of all charges once it came to light that they had all been spies, and had been returned possession of all their monetary and material goods. _Huh- I guess it was good for Draco that they got all of their property bac--_

Harry stared at the Slytherin table in more than slight shock. He shook his head, and looked back at the table opposite him, gaping a tad as he watched Draco Malfoy. The teen was positively _molesting _his spoon, an expression of utmost bliss on his face as he sucked off every trace of whatever he had just eaten.

The blonde tugged the spoon out of his mouth slowly, and glanced over it with a critical eye to make sure every last bit of whatever-it-was was gone. Satisfied, he brought the spoon to a bowl in front of him and scooped out a mound of glistening strawberry ice cream, removing the extra, and brought the spoon back up to his mouth.

Harry watched, fascinated, as Draco's silver eyes devoured the ice cream before it had even entered his mouth. Harry tensed as the Slytherin parted his pale lips and eased the spoon into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he tasted the creamy perfection of his dessert. Draco's cheeks hollowed as he sucked some of the ice cream off of the spoon, and he slid the spoon out and swallowed his mouthful.

Harry swallowed reflexively in time with Draco, and tore his gaze away as the Ice Prince of Slytherin continued giving his spoon a blow-job. _What the bloody HELL is that boy doing!?!?!?! _Harry thought incredulously as he glared at his plate. Hermione and Ron hadn't noticed anything, but just continued their argument. Harry swallowed thickly as his mind presented him with the vision of Draco sucking- off his spoon, and against his will his eyes rose to glance back at the blonde.

Draco was in ecstasy, it seemed, his eyes closed completely and head back as he let the ice cream slide down his throat. Harry's nostrils flared as the provocative sight tested his self- control, and he tore his gaze away yet again, grabbing his school bags and getting up abruptly.

Barely managing to say "Bye," to his friends as they looked up at him in concern, he bolted from the Great Hall, not noticing the alarm his hasty exit had caused among the occupants of the Hall.

Harry reached the relative safety of his rooms shortly and dropped his stuff on his bed on the way to the bathroom. Slamming and locking the door behind him, he cast _Silencio _and fumbled with his buttons as he went for the rock-hard erection that was weeping in a plea to be touched.

Finally managing to free his dick, Harry wrapped a hand around it with a little sob of relief as his hand worked the hard shaft viciously. His eyes slid shut and a vision of Draco's smooth, ivory throat working the cold dessert presented itself, and with a guttural cry, Harry came hard on his hand, slumping against the sink as the orgasm rocked through his body, leaving him shaking with the aftereffects.

It was a few minutes before Harry was able to cast a cleansing charm on himself and tuck his happily limp dick back into his pants. Sitting on the edge of the toilet, Harry let his hands hang loosely clasped between his knees as he thought.

He'd never thought that he would ever jack off to a vision of Draco Malfoy- hell, he never thought he'd ever jack off to a vision of a _boy_! But he just had. And it was a record for the fastest time he'd ever come, too! Three hard strokes and he was a goner. As Harry sat there confused, he remembered to take down the Silencing Charm, dropping his head into his hands as he thought about Draco.

Over the summer Harry had purposely stayed as far away from the silver-eyed Heir as was possible, and had only allowed himself to acknowledge the other's presence as was considered polite. _Why did I do this? Why did that effect me so much? _Harry was utterly confused now, but instead of sorting the situation out now, he pushed it aside and decided to deal with it later.

Opening the bathroom door, he was surprised to see Snape waiting patiently on the edge of his bed. Easing out of the bathroom, Harry raised an eyebrow at his father in question, wondering why he had come. Snape patted the spot on the bed next to him, and Harry sat gingerly, and waited for whatever the man had to say.

Harry had found out over the summer between his second and third years that Severus was his father, and though it had caused him much consternation then, he had gotten used to the fact that he was happier to have one of his parents alive than both dead. At least, that's how he had reconciled himself to the situation in the first place. Now, he was happy that Severus was his real father and that he was not related to James Potter in any way.

Severus wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and waited until the teen relaxed until speaking.

"That was a rather unusual exit from the Hall, Harry." He said calmly, and an eyebrow raised as he felt his son tense again. "I am not here to find out why you left in such a hurry, though I wouldn't mind finding out, of course," Harry laughed a little at that, and he continued, "I am here to see that you are alright."

"How'd you manage to be the one the Headmaster sent up, Sev? I would've thought McGonagall would be the one to come."

Severus shrugged delicately. "You are a male. I am a male. I suppose the Headmaster deemed it necessary that a male come to see why you ran from the Hall like you're tail was on fire."

Harry slumped against his father's side as he ignored the older man's searching look. "Why were you all taking points off of me for no reason today?" he asked instead of replying to the subtle question his father had asked.

Severus sighed as he realized that getting answers out of his son was going to be impossible. "We agreed to do it because it would show everyone that you were going to be treated no differently than the rest of the students." Another delicate shrug. "Tomorrow you will probably get so many points towards your house that it will entirely make up for the ones taken today."

"Cool," Harry said with a little enthusiasm, before straightening and giving his father an evil smile. "Have you yelled at me enough yet, Professor?" he asked sarcastically, and dove away from the hand coming to thwack the back of his head with practiced ease.

"Listen here, you little monster," Severus said, "I don't want to here anymore about you not eating." The older man reached out and lifted the edge of his sons shirt and pointed at the slightly protruding bones over the teen's protests. "If those aren't gone in- a month- you'll have some serious explaining to do, boy."

Harry nodded meekly, and Severus dropped the shirt with a satisfied smile. They never talked about the Dursley's directly- they were a strong point of contention in the Order of the Phoenix- but everyone in the Order (and a few outside of it) knew of the damage they had caused Harry physically. This past summer Harry had lost nearly fifteen pounds, and he had lived with them for merely three weeks before the Order had moved in to take care of him.

The Potions Master reached into his sleeve and removed a vial filled with a sparkling blue liquid. Handing it to his son, he said, "Drink," in his sternest teaching voice, smirking when he saw it still had an effect on the teen.

As Harry drank the Nourishment Potion, Severus watched the skinny boy with well concealed anxiety. Harry- though he acted well- was hiding something from him. When Severus had entered, the bathroom door was locked and Silenced, and Severus had waited for ten minutes before Harry had come out.

_Whatever it is, he will tell you in time, Severus,_ the Potions Master told himself as he accepted back the now empty vial from his son. Standing, Severus ruffled the boys hair, and said, "You know the password to my rooms if you need anything. Aside from that, I think I'll leave now before your friends knock down the door to make sure I'm not chopping you up for a potion."

They both shared an evil smile as Severus swept towards the door. Taking down the spells that he had erected, Snape glided out of the room like he owned the world, ignoring the contemptuous stares he was receiving from the Seventh Year Gryffindor's.

They barely waited until Snape was out of hearing range before crowding around Harry.

"What's the greasy old bats problem, anyway?" Seamus asked, annoyed.

Harry shrugged. "Apparently Dumbledore sent him up to make sure I was okay." Three snorts of disbelieving laughter erupted from his roommates throats, and Harry grinned. "Yeah- I know. But I'm still alive."

He grinned as his friends made cracks on the teachers, making Harry laugh so he could forget the close encounter with Snape.

* * *

Thursday.

_Every _Thursday.

Like clockwork. Like the sun rose and set. Like Harry's morning sneeze. The Gryffindor didn't know whether to welcome it, or wish that it would disappear forever.

Damned ice cream.

Draco's blow-job of the spoon-sucking kind had not, in fact, been a one-off. No- every night at dinner the blonde selected a different bowl of the frozen treat, and treated it in exactly the same way. It was enough to drive Harry to distraction.

And then Thursday would roll around, and Harry would walk on soft-feet for the rest of the day, alternately waiting for it and begging that Draco would stop. But, inevitably, the Slytherin collected his bowl of ice cream.

_Cookie dough _ice cream.

Every other day was whatever the Elves happened to be serving, but- somehow- the blonde got the same ice cream every Thursday night. And Harry could never tear his eyes away.

Sure- the other ice cream flavours were treated with the same amount of respect and care, but this… this flavour was different. It had _balls of dough_. Dough that was carefully sucked clean, inspected, possibly licked and suckled some more, and then placed to the side for later.

Harry couldn't seem to stop staring. And he couldn't help but see that _no one else noticed_. The Slytherin's treated their Prince no differently, the Gryffindor's stoically ignored him, and the rest of the Houses couldn't be bothered by anyone! Harry was going crazy from the sight, and invariably left dinner early on those days.

After the first two weeks no one asked him why he left early any more, and after the fourth Harry _really_ didn't care. He was so consumed by the thought of Draco and Draco's throat and Draco's mouth and lips and tongue that he literally could not care about anything else on a Thursday.

Friday, however, was always a little weird for the Saviour. He was never able to meet Draco's eyes the few times they met, and every now and again a slight blush would stain his cheeks. But no one noticed- or if they did they very politely ignored it- and Harry wallowed in his unrequited lust for a long time.

And it definitely was unrequited lust, he realised after a particularly satisfying wank-fest. Having a crush on someone for over a month, and wanking to them for a good bit longer _must _fulfill the rules covering that area, right? But in any event, Harry found himself looking forward to tonight's dinner with a lot of… eagerness.

* * *

There were many ways Harry satisfied his urge to watch Draco consume his ice cream. From under his lashes was one, and one of his more clandestine ways, but his favorite was the blank stare. He's always sat in the seat that had faced Draco, since first year, and he'd seen no reason to change that since. So he'd eat what he could (since he'd been back in school he'd gained back the weight- at least Snape was happy), then prop his chin up on his fist and stare blankly at the… 'far wall'.

Hermione and Ron had gotten used to his Thursday dinner silence fairly quickly, and usually left him alone. But as Harry took his seat in the Great Hall and prepared to zone out once more, Hermione's shrill voice stopped him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you _will_ return that to Hagrid immediately after dinner!" Harry stared at the two in amazement- in the three months they'd been dating this was the first time Hermione had sounded like her usual 'I-will-make-you-pass-every-class-so-help-me-MERLIN' self. But Ron was looking far too pleased with himself, and Harry could not in good conscience back away from this.

The blackmail material would be too good.

"Easy, Herm! It's just a Forest Rat." Harry grimaced, but felt a grudging admiration for his friend. Forest Rats were notoriously hard to capture, and usually clawed their captors to bits. But how Ron had managed to sedate one… it was certainly an interesting topic.

But dinner itself had passed by quickly with Hermione's reprimands and Ron's unceasingly smiling face, and Harry began to look anxiously over at the Slytherin Table. He didn't want to miss the ice cream- suck, as he was calling it, but by now Ron and Hermione were expecting him to mediate their argument. With a forceful sigh, Harry returned his attention to his friends. He could always see Malfoy eat his ice cream later.

But sometimes Harry got a glimpse of Draco, and what he was doing, and his imagination supplied the rest. Soon, Harry was as involved in Draco's show as much as he could be, and trying to split his time between his friends and his love-interest. But it was hard to concentrate on anything when his dick was this hard, and Draco's throat was that smooth, and Hermione and Ron were now not interesting _at all._

Abruptly Harry stood, grabbing his bag and storming out of the Hall. Luckily- for what he had planned- he had both his Cloak and his Map in his bag. He ditched the bag in the Tower, and ran back to the entrance of the Great Hall, getting there just as dinner let out. Harry was running on instinct, not allowing himself to think about what he was doing for the fear that he would lose his nerve.

With the Cloak covering him he was invisible, and he quickly found the one he wanted. Draco was walking with Blaise, nothing shocking there, and they soon parted ways, Blaise heading deeper into the dungeons and Draco just walking through the hallways. Harry followed Draco, trying to dismiss the worried conversation he'd heard Ron and Hermione having as he'd passed them.

But then Draco turned into a corridor Harry knew _very _well and the teen couldn't wait any more. Without warning he threw the Cloak off and grabbed the front of Draco's shirt, pressing the blonde against the wall. Draco's eyes were wide, shocked, and he started to speak.

"_Potter!?_ What the he-_mmph!_" Harry pressed his lips to Draco's, fervently hoping that the blonde wouldn't throw him off and hate him forever for forcing himself on the Slytherin. But, astonishingly, the blonde began to respond. And it was everything Harry had hoped for, in those sleepless nights when Draco was the only thing on his mind.

Softsoft lips slid over his own, sparking feelings that the Gryffindor had never felt before. Draco was the only one he'd ever kissed, but he- curiously- didn't care. It was wonderful, this whole kissing-Draco thing, and he never, ever wanted to stop. Unfortunately, most people need to breathe. With a rough jerk, Harry pulled away from Draco and stared into those molten silver eyes, mesmerized.

Draco looked right back, searching Harry's face for the answer to his question. Apparently what he saw was what he wanted, for the next thing Harry knew his lips were being claimed by Draco and he was being pressed closer to the blonde. Fumbling, Harry slowly dragged Draco down the corridor until they came to a blank section of wall. Breaking away and staring at the stone, Harry thought frantically for any way to do this without making him look like a fool in front of Draco.

Finally he came up with something, or as much of something as he could with Draco firmly attached to his neck, and just thought really, really hard about what he needed. And _that _wasn't difficult at all. And, miraculously, a door appeared. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry managed to maneuver them inside, slamming and locking the door.

And then he finally gave in.

The blondes hands were everywhere, running up his ribs and back and arms, and Harry was arching into the Slytherin's embrace. One hot hand ran up his shirt, and Harry gasped at the sensation, eyes widening at the feel of _his_ hand _there_. And Merlin, he'd never realised how sensitive his nipples could be…

Draco led Harry over to the bed, setting the brunette down and beginning to take care of his shirt. Harry let him, in a daze from the touches and such, not even realizing that his control had been taken completely away. All he wanted were more of those touches, and now!

Draco somehow intuited the meaning behind Harry's insensible whimpers, and ran both hands over Harry's now naked chest. He placed kisses on the golden skin, and nipped at the bones and licked and sucked and worshiped Harry's nipples. The Gryffindor was besides himself with ecstasy as Draco tasted him, and slid his hands into Draco's corn-silk hair and held on.

Suddenly one of Draco's very warm hands slid down Harry's abdomen, and into the very top of the Golden Boy's jeans. Harry stilled, jerked out of his ecstasy by the fact that one of his favorite fantasies looked like it was about to come true. Draco smiled as he slid his hands into Harry's pants, and found what he was looking for. Harry arched off the bed, eyes wide and needy as Draco began to stroke him, very gently. Harry let him, his brain failing as the sensations raced through his body, and dropped his head on the bed.

But when Draco used his other hand to start sliding the pants off of Harry- so he could get a better grip- the teen stopped him. Draco looked up in surprise. He had honestly thought that Harry was into it. But that "No!" had been really firm…

Harry blushed a little as Draco backed off, and bit his lip, unaware of the effect that had on the blonde. But he managed to say, "I don't want to… you know… come-" the blush evolved into a full-on flush at Draco's smirk, but he rushed on "-that way."

"Well, then," Draco purred, his voice alone sending shivers up Harry's spine, "which way do you want to 'come'?" Harry flushed, and ducked his head. Draco reached out a hand and lifted the chin, saying softly, "Just tell me, Harry. I'll do anything you want."

Harry swore he was glowing by this point, but the offer was _very_ tempting. "Iwantyoutogivemeablowjob." Draco raised a brow, and cupped his hand behind his ear. Harry wrinkled his nose in frustration- damned prick was doing it on _purpose_, he knew it- and repeated slowly, "I. Want. You. To. Give. Me. A. Blow. Job."

Draco smiled, a slow seductive smile that sent Harry's heart rate through the roof. "What was that, Harry? You want me to take your dick in my mouth? In my _throat_?" Harry's skin couldn't decide if it was flushed from embarrassment or desire, and he didn't much care as Draco kept speaking. "You want to shoot your cum down my throat? Hmm? Is that what you want… _Harry_?" The Slytherin didn't purr so much as _vibrate _the Gryffindor's name, and all Harry could do was swallow and nod.

Merlin how many months had he dreamed of this moment…? But that thought was entirely inappropriate when Draco's head had disappeared between his legs and moist, hot words were being blown across the head of his dick.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," Draco breathed, and Harry tried to think around the fact that his brain wasn't working at all.

"Mer-Merlin, Draco," he gasped, "s-suck me!" There was no time for him to be embarrassed… and he wanted this so badly.

And Draco happily obliged. Harry let out a low moan as the head of his dick was covered by Draco's warm mouth, and stared blankly up at the ceiling as that mouth moved over him with a touch as light as a butterflies. Draco fluttered his lips over the length that was before him, caressing every part as gently as he would touch a China Doll. Harry fisted his hands in the sheets, jaw clenched to hide the whimpers threatening to escape.

Draco realised what Harry was doing, and smiled around his mouthful. He'd get the Gryffindor to howl his name yet. He pulled away after a few more moments, and Harry reared up in protest.

"Why'd you _stop_?" he whimpered, and Draco shrugged.

Bending back down so that his mouth was at Harry's cock, he said- his voice husky enough to send shivers through Harry- "I'm tired of doing that." As he spoke he let his lips trail gently over the rigid length, smiling at the shudders wracking Harry's body. "Tell me to do something else." His mouth moved lower, and as his lips ghosted along Harry's balls he waited.

Whatever Harry had been expecting when Draco stopped, this wasn't it. To _tell_ the blonde what to do to him? To have that much control over the Slytherin… Harry whimpered as idea after idea flowed through him, but right now all he wanted was, "Oh, fuck… Draco-" The blonde waited patently, smirking as Harry tried to form words as his lips kept distracting the brunette.

"_F-f-fuck_… just give me a blow job, _Merlin…_" Draco chuckled at Harry's disjointed words, and decided to stop teasing the boy. With no warning he slid his lips over the erection he had been teasing, and dropped his head, relaxing his throat as he did so and making sure Harry was fully sheathed inside him.

Harry shouted in shock-ecstasy-amazement, his back arching up off of the bed as the sensations of what Draco was doing to him trebled. The blonde sucked hard on the base of his dick, done teasing now that he had what he wanted. Draco swallowed around the length clogging his throat, enjoying the feel of Harry _there_ and the increasingly unintelligible whimpers falling from Harry's lips.

With a slight adjustment, Draco reached one hand up to the crux of Harry's thighs, and took the teen's balls in hand. Harry gasped sharply, eyes widening as he stared down at Draco, for the first time taking in the sight the blonde made. That pale head of hair between his tanned flesh, his legs spread wide to accompany the Slytherin, and one elegant hand rolling his sac in such a delightful way and it was too much for Harry.

He shoved his hands into Draco's hair- the need to muss it almost overwhelming- and thrust into the long slender throat that surrounded him. Draco purred in agreement of the action, and sucked harder on the turgid length that filled him. Harry moaned in pure bliss, thrusting upwards erratically as he neared the end of his endurance, and groaning as sensation after sensation pelted him.

"Fuck, _Draco!" _Harry shouted suddenly, and exploded. His world whited out from the force of the pleasure racing through him, and for a moment there was nothing other than the indescribable rapture lacing his body.

But the pleasure started to fade, and Harry looked up at the blonde with a sloppy smile on his face and hazy, bliss-filled eyes. Draco smiled back as he slithered his way up Harry's sated body, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harry's slightly parted full lips. Harry chuckled happily at the act, and nuzzled up against the warm body covering him as Draco smirked in accomplishment.

"You're certainly lovable after an orgasm, aren't you, Harry?" Draco asked, rolling over and pulling Harry's pliable body after him. Harry's lazy smile widened at the words and the tone, and he let out a sigh as he shifted _just _enough to fit Draco perfectly.

"Wouldn't know," he replied, "never had one before."

Draco raised a perfect brow, and glanced down at his own personal heated-blanket. "Surely you have. Every boy our age has."

"Not like that, Draco." Harry frowned up at the Slytherin, his eyes expressing his annoyance with the constant interruptions. "Never with anyone. That's a first."

A strange gleam entered Draco's silver eyes, and he smiled to himself for a moment. "You mean I'm the first person you've ever had sex with?"

"I though I just said that." Harry's voice was annoyed, and he sat up as he stared down at the blonde. "Why is it so important?"

Draco grinned, and Harry blinked in surprise. "It's not everyday you get told that you're the only one the Saviour of the World has ever had sex with."

Harry huffed, and drew away from Draco. "Well if you're only going to brag about it, I'm leaving." Harry made as if to get off the bed, but Draco shot forward and grabbed his wrist, yanking the Gryffindor back down to the bed and laying on top of the smaller boy.

"Ah ah, Harry. You're not going anywhere now." Draco smirked at Harry's confused and frustrated expression, and added, "You really thought I would have done anything with you if I didn't want it to go further? Please. The only reason I let you kiss me in the hallway is because I wanted you, and I wanted you to come to me." Draco ducked his head to Harry's and stole a kiss, adding as he pulled away, "And you did. And now you're mine."

Harry struggled to not show his pleasure at the idea, and scowled at the grinning blonde. "Well, I'm not going to make this easy on you." Harry shook his head firmly. "No. You are going to give me whatever I want, and whenever I want it." Draco watched his Gryffindor with a fond expression on his face as the brunette spoke, and wrapped his arms around the teen. "And you're going to do what I say, and no one is going to bother me because you'll beat them up."

Draco laughed at that, and shook his head. "You really think anyone will bother the Saviour of their World?" But he added hastily as Harry's expression clouded, "Of course I will hex anyone who bothers you, darling. It's part of the package." Harry's face lightened considerably at the pet name, but frowned a moment later.

"What 'package'?" he asked suspiciously, and Draco chuckled.

"The one where I am your boyfriend and do anything you want."

Harry grinned at the words, and glanced up at Draco with sparkling eyes. "You'll really be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, silly. Why else would I be here?"

Harry's grin was bright enough to light the Forbidden Forest, and Draco reveled in it for a moment before drawing the teen in for a heated kiss. When Harry pulled away his flushed face and happy expression took the breath away from Draco. For a while they were silent as they thought, but abruptly Harry's face flushed. When Draco glanced at him in question, the Gryffindor shrugged in embarrassment.

"Why do you always get ice cream for dessert?"

Draco grinned. "You watch me eat?" Harry turned his flushing face away, but nodded. The Slytherin chuckled delightedly, and added with a brief caress to Harry's chin, "I've been trying _forever_ to get you to notice me. How long did it take for you to snap?"

Harry gasped in shock. "You _planned _that? You've been doing that since school began just to get me to come to you!?"

Draco tipped his head to the side in consideration. "So it was almost two whole months that you held out. Interesting." Harry groaned and poked Draco in irritation.

"You are a jerk," he proclaimed, and scrunched his nose at the blonde. "And you're annoying."

"Now, now, no need to get nasty," Draco said in a reasonable tone of voice, "I cast a spell so that only you could see the whole show." Harry gaped in astonishment, and Draco sing-songed in a husky whisper, "I know why you wanted a blow-job…" he trailed off as Harry flushed a brilliant red, and pressed a kiss to the cheek nearest him. "Don't worry about it, dearest. I already love giving you… _anything_… you might want."

Harry shifted at the innuendo, and looked away. "Oh," he said softly, the word encompassing everything Draco had just said. The blonde's expression softened for a heart beat as he watched Harry, and he moved slightly so that he was covering Harry, not crushing him. Harry bit his lip as he thought, and Draco merely watched, patient.

After another moment Harry looked back at the Slytherin.

"Love you," the Gryffindor said shyly, glancing away and playing with one of the buttons on Draco's shirt, "I kinda always have."

Draco's heart melted at the words, and he let a soft little smile slip onto his face. "I love you as well, Harry. And I always will." He pulled Harry up for another kiss, and rolled onto his side as it progressed. As Harry's hands cautiously began exploring, Draco bit back his smile.

* * *

A little while later Harry was propped up on his elbow, drawing invisible patterns on Draco's chest as he thought.

"I have something to confess," the teen admitted after the third time Draco asked if he was feeling well. The blonde looked up immediately, and Harry went on sheepishly. "You know Snape, right? Well, there's something I need to tell you about him."

Draco raised a brow in question. "You're not going to tell me anything disturbing, are you? Like that he's a pedophile who shags first years?" The droll tone of voice had Harry laughing, though the images were more than slightly disgusting.

"No- nothing like that." Harry paused, then shrugged and blurted it out. "He's my father."

Draco went still, eyes wide with shock, and for a moment Harry was afraid the blonde was having an attack of some sort. But then the silver eyes blinked, and narrowed. "You're having me on, aren't you?"

"Um, no." Harry said with a half-smile, and gazed innocently up at the Slytherin. "But there is a reason I told you." Draco nodded, and waited for Harry to tell him. After all- what could be worse than knowing that he was dating Snape's son? "I want you to tell him we're dating."

Oh.

That.

_

* * *

_

Use your imagination to fill in the rest, but with a favorable outcome. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: I'm back!!! hehehehehehehehe_


End file.
